Demon Hunt!
by THEdragon-of-rainbows
Summary: The Gorillaz need quick cash, and a T.V. program is offering rewards for proof of paranormal, spiritiual or demonic activity. This sends them on a hunt for demons! Oneshot, no pairings. Set in Phase 1


**Okaaay everyone, my fourth fanfiction! Can you believe it? Neither can I! This one takes place in Phase 1.**

**The Gorillaz do not belong to me, they belong to Jamie hewlett and Damon Albarn.**

**Also, their is a poll on my profile about my next story!**

* * *

Everyone was in their own room that evening, watching television. Murdoc was worried about how the band's first album was going to be finished and released, as they were running out of money, fast! Keeping the televisions on wasn't helping, either. Or was it? The bass player sighed and changed the channel. On the small, bad quality screen was a group of paranormal investigators, searching for demonic or spiritual activity.

"If anyone can provide us with clear photographic images, or any other proof, of spirits or demons lurking in their neighbourhood..." The show host said. "We'll reward you with money..." Murdoc's eyes widened as he looked out the window of his winnebago. A little brown-furred demon with glowing red eyes and a sharp-toothed grin scurried across the car park. In fact, Kong Studios was full of demons! Murdoc gave the same sharp-toothed satanic grin the demon did, as he knew this was his chance to earn some easy money. But it wasn't going to be as easy as he thought

"BAND MEETING!" Murdoc yelled, banging pots and pans together in the lobby, "BAAAANNNND MEEEEEEETIIIINNNNGG!" Not long later, a clueless 2-D, an angry Russel and a curious Noodle were in the lobby to see what all the noise was about.

"Band meetings?" Russel mumbled, scratching his bald head. "Since when did we ever hold 'band meetings' in the lobby? Or for anything other that recording stuff?"

"As you three have probably already figured out, there are lots of little demonic vermin running through Kong." Murdoc explained. "Those demons could be our shot at quick money!" Russel and 2-D looked at each other in slight confusion while Noodle tilted her head to the side, not understanding what Murdoc was saying. He then continued speaking. "Those crazy fools on that paranormal investigation show no-one even watches will pay us MONEY if we send them clear pictures of the demons in Kong! But that's not what we're going to do... we're going to catch one and hand it in to them... THEN we'll get such a HUGE reward, we won't even need to worry about how well our album sells!" The bass player was laughing evilly/crazily at his own idea. The other three just stood still, not knowing what to make of the situation.

"Demon-hunting? Isn't that dangerous?" 2-D asked nervously, scanning the room for something he could possibly catch one with.

"Not if you do it properly!" Murdoc replied "I'm going to set up my genious-ly fantastic trap in the car park. You three... just all take a floor each." He then ran off to the car park, giggling like a demon himself.

"I'll take the first floor." Russel sighed, walking into the lift, leaving 2-D and Noodle.

"Uhm, okay, I guess I'll take the basement... and you can search the rest of this floor." 2-D said to Noodle, completely forgetting that she barely knew English. The little Japanese girl just blinked and smiled, expecting a simpler explanation. "Oh... right..." 2-D mumbled, pulling a map of Kong Studios out of a shelf of magazines. He pointed to the basement and the ground floor on it. "Me, there, you, here." he said. Observing the map for a moment, Noodle nodded and headed for the studio kitchen.

For the next hour, the 'demon hunt' wasn't going very well. Russel was hopelessly chasing one demon up and down the corridor with little net designed for children to catch bugs with. He ended up chasing it into the kitchen and out onto the balcony. Just as the drummer went to catch the cornered demon, it jumped off the balcony and fell to its death, only to have its remains eaten by zombies who were passing by.

"Uhmm... okay..." Russel said to himself fiddling with the net in his hands. "I'll try not to let that happen again."

Using her super-soldier skills, which no-one even knew about at the time, Noodle had successfully caught three small demons with her bare hands. Unfortunately, no-one had tried to explain to her WHY they were catching them, so she assumed her bandmates were trying to get rid of them. She held the demons by their tails and dropped them into the toilet before flushing them down. The guitarist giggled as they spun around in the bowl before being sucked away to who-knows-where. Noodle then wondered what Murdoc was doing in the car park and went to investigate.

2-D, to put it simply, was doing a terrible job at catching demons. He crept around with a cardboard box in his shaky hands, and would squeal and throw it at anything that moved. He had only managed to catch a rat with the box, but it got away. The singer had barley any luck even FINDING the little demonic creatures... Perhaps because he didn't check under his bed...

Murdoc had just finished fitting together the somewhat messy and complicated system of pulleys, levers and rope. One end of the rope was tied to a very heavy metal box with an open bottom, which was suspended in the air. The other end was held in place under the wheel of Murdoc's Winnebago. Underneath the metal box was a plastic cup. Crawling under the dirty vehicle with a knife, the bass player knew that as soon as he heard the plastic cup cracking, he could cut the rope and catch the demon that stepped on it. Suddenly...

*Crunch*

as quick as he could, Murdoc cut the rope stuck under the wheel of the Winnebago. The metal box fell onto the concrete floor with an incredibly loud bang which echoed through the car park. Climbing out from underneath the Winnebago, Murdoc cautiously walked up to it, wondering if he had caught the demon or not. First, there was silence from the box. Then all of a sudden, there was a whole fury of pounding coming from inside it, along with a lot of squealing.

2-D and Russel had finally given up and were resting in the ground floor lobby, taking turns in throwing things at the three monkeys at the front desk. Murdoc came running in, almost as excited as he was when he was recording M1 A1.

"Hey... You two... Losers..!" Murdoc yelled, panting and laughing between words. "I finally... finally caught one!" 2-D and Russel followed Murdoc into the car park and over to the large metal box on the ground. The furious pounding and struggling had stopped, but there was still a lot of high pitched, incomprehensible yelling coming from inside.

"That demon sounds ANGRY!" 2-D said worriedly, pressing his ear up againgst one of the air holes in the box. "Shouldn't you... Y'know... Make it fall asleep or somefink?"

"That's what I was GOING to do, dullard!" Murdoc sighed, sticking his hand down his pants. He then SOMEHOW managed to take off his underwear in one piece without removing his pants. A second and a half later, the vocalist and the drummer were both covering their faces, coughing and gagging. The stench was so intense it made their eyes water and their noses bleed, yet somehow Murdoc barely cared about it. Without another word, Murdoc held the horrid underwear over the air-holes in the metal box. The creature inside went crazy, shaking its metal enclosure for a few seconds before slowing down to a complete, silent stop. After Murdoc had thrown his underwear into the big pit leading to hell (Where the undies belonged!), 2-D and Russel recovered and got up.

"Can we see it?" Russel asked, approaching the big metal box, along with 2-D.

"Sure, why not?" Murdoc replied with a shrug as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and began dialling the television station he had been watching earlier that day. "It'll be out cold for at least a few hours. Hopefully those paranormal investi-goons would've taken the little critter away by then, because when it wakes up, not only will it be REALLY ticked off, it'll also be puking all over the place..."

The band had all seen demons around Kong and knew what they looked like. They had dark brown fur, red eyes and satanic markings, pointy ears and arrow-ended tails. That's what Russel and 2-D expected to see when they lifted the heavy, metal lid off the top of box. Both of the men gasped at what they saw inside the box, then looked at The bassist who had just finished bragging on about his capture on the phone.

"Murdoc... That's not a demon you just caught and knocked out..." 2-D said, frightened. Murdoc walked over and glanced into the big box. Lying inside was none other than Noodle. She was still breathing, but her skin was pale green, her eyes were half open and her tongue was hanging out in a small puddle of drool. It would have seemed hilarious to the three men if it weren't for the fact that the ten-year-old girl was the one and only guitarist for their band. Of course, there was Paula, but no-one wanted HER back.

"Oh man this is BAD!" Russel panicked, lifting Noodle out of the the metal box she was trapped in. Her arms and legs hung lifelessly from her limp body. "HOW THE HELL are we going to WAKE HER UP!" Murdoc lifted his finger and opened his mouth as if he was going to speak, then stopped.

"I dunno, the 'underpants' method is meant for knocking out demons, not little children!" he replied sharply. His mismatched eyes then widened in sudden fear. "Oh crap, the crew from that television show I just called are on their way! They'll be here in an hour!"

"We have to wake Noodle up and tell them it was all a mistake!" Russel ordered.

"No way!" Murdoc snapped. "I'm not having them leave without getting something for all my hard work! Can't you just get that ghost guy in your head to come out so I can take some photos or something?"

"That's not important!" Russel yelled, heading towards the lift with 2-D and (The now unconscious) Noodle. "Besides, Del's not showing himself to the public just so you can earn quick cash!" Angry and panicking, Murdoc followed them into the lift.

The next hour was spent trying different ways to wake Noodle from her unconsciousness by Russel and 2-D. They splashed water on her face, poked her, tickled her feet, pulled her hair, held chocolate in front of her face and yelled at her to WAKE UP!, all with no success. The best response they got from the little guitarist was an awkward twitch.

Murdoc, however, had other ideas. Figuring there was no way of catching another demon in time, the bassist had to improvise. He came across Noodle's room and noticed the little white furred dog on the end of her bed. The strange pet had a green nose, teeth and ears. It yelped as Murdoc scooped it up and took it into the bathroom for a 'makeover'.

*Ding-dong!*

Russel answered the door while 2-D emotionally lay flowers next to Noodle, who was still alive yet completely out cold from being exposed to the horrid stench of Murdoc's underwear. When the door was opened, a bunch of paranoid yet excited-looking adults where standing there, with cameras and microphones. They, along with the television show's host, were ready to see the 'demon' they had been promised.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to leave." Russel said, disappointed. "There's been a little compl-"

"WAAAAIIIIT!" Murdoc yelled, dashing into the lobby with the dog in his hands. The dog had its fur dyed bright red, half of its fur was shaved off and it had various knives glued to its body.

"THAT's your demon?" The television show host said, obviously not convinced. The little dog began whimpering in confusion.

"MY DOG!" A high-pitched voice yelled from behind Russel. Noodle stormed over to Murdoc and pulled her pet from his hands, before baring her teeth angrily at him. She had just awoken from the mini-coma the bass player had caused, and wasn't feeling very forgiving.

"Noodle! You're awake, finally!" 2-D cried joyfully, running over to the little girl and lifting her into his arms. "Russ and I were so worried! Are you okay now?" Noodle moaned softly in reply. 2-D stared at Noodle and she stared back wearily. He looked around at the small crowd that surrounded him, then back at Noodle, who's face was still pale green.

"Uhm, Murdoc..." The vocalised asked worriedly. "What did you say was going to happen when she woke up...?"


End file.
